


You and I

by MrsMalik1010



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Liam - Freeform, M/M, trisha - Freeform, zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMalik1010/pseuds/MrsMalik1010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has it rough at home. His mother's ex boyfriend (more like stalker) Jon is a controlling psycho who won't let go. His mother is struggling as it is. She works 2 jobs to keep the utilities on and food on the table for her son. Zayn's only escape is his best friend Liam. Zayn and Liam have been best friends since before they could walk. But when Jon takes things too far, Zayn and his mother are forced to run. The only way Zayn and Liam can stay together is through letters. Will they ever be reunited? Zayn holds on to Liam's letters like they were a lifeline. His letters make the hard, stressful days almost worth it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so bear with me. Enjoy! x

I was woken up by the sound of glass shattering and a loud scream. Thousands of questions stormed my thoughts. Where was Mum? What was happening? Were we being robbed? I was paralyzed with fear. Only one explanation. Jon. Quickly grabbing my knife, I crept down the stairs. "Shhhh, shhh, don't wanna wake Zaynie up. I'd have to kill him too. Ahhh, we used to be in love. Before Yaser showed up..." Jon whispered. "Yeah, used to be." I heard Mum say. I chuckled to myself. My mum was always a defiant person. I guess that's where I get it from. It was pitch black. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. But that wasn't stopping me. I continued down the hallway to Mum's room. The closer I got, the louder her whimpers got. I bumped in to the door, not loud enough for anyone to hear me. I felt around for the door knob. Once I got a hold of it, I turned it and threw myself in the room and onto the bed. I crashed into a large, muscular figure. Jon. I was pushed off of the bed and thrown against the wall. "Zayn's up!" Jon exclaimed as he was laughing. I felt dizzy. I fought to stand up. When I found my balance, I charged at Jon. I rammed my elbow into his stomach, causing him to topple over. I look to my right. Mum's face was pale and drained. "Run!" I yelled. She looked at me as if I had 3 heads. Sigh. Jon recovered faster than I expected. He threw a wild punch that I dodged by the skin of my teeth. I grabbed his shoulders and kneed him repeatedly. Jon stood up straight and laughed. "He's a fighter, just like his mum." He punched me in the cheek and put his hands around my neck. He shook me around for a second and then -started to squeeze. Gasping for air, I started to fade in and out of consciousness. I looked over at the corner where Mum was sitting. Empty. Where was, I began to think. Before I could finish my though, Mum had smashed a vase over Jon's head. Jon released me as he fell to the ground with a heavy thud. "Run to your room and grab the first 5 things you see and then meet me in the car. Make it quick, he won't be out for long." Mum whispered. I nodded and ran to my room. I flicked the lightswitch on. I tripped over my duffel bag. That's definetly coming with me. I threw it on my bed. I looked around my room. The next things I saw were my song book and a pen. I threw those into the bag along with the sweatshirt Liam got me for my birthday. The last thing I grabbed was a box. I wasn't sure what was in it but I took it anyway. I fumbled with the zipper for what seemed like forever and zipped the bag up. I threw my shoes on and ran down the stairs. I heard stirring from upstairs. I bound out of the door, slamming it behind me and not looking back. I jumped into the front seat of my mum's Cadillac SRX. Before I had even shut my door, she slammed her foot on the petal. "Are you okay?" Mum asked. "I'm great." I smirked. "Don't be sarcastic. That's my job." She laughed, trying to brighten the mood. I laughed and turned on the radio. I leaned back and dozed off to the instrumental station, not knowing that it would be the last time I listened to music for a while.


End file.
